STAR WARS: Shroud of the Dark Side
by nitropowah
Summary: 20 years after the Battle of Endor, the New Republic is finally arising with the new Jedi Order of Master Skywalker. A vote for the creation of an army to help the Republic combat the Imperial Remnant wil be held soon, but a mistery will engulf Skywalker'


STAR WARS

SHROUD OF THE DARK SIDE

It is a time of relative peace in the galaxy. It has been many years since the REBEL ALLIANCE defeated the evil EMPIRE at the Battle of Endor. Since that moment, the political leaders have started to rebuild the Republic, destroyed decades ago.

The new Jedi Academy, constructed by Jedi Master LUKE SKYWALKER has begun to produce more and more Jedi Knights, keepers of the peace, to protect the NEW REPUBLIC from its adversaries. Chancellor Leia Organa, the new leader of the Republic, has decreed that a new army must be created in order to assist Skywalker's Jedi.

Twenty years after the victory of the Alliance over the Emperor, the New Republic is preparing for the vote that will grant a group of the Jedi the permission to go to planet Kamino and ask about the possibility of making a clone army. Now, Republic Senator Darsk is traveling to Coruscant in order to settle the vote's final date…

A Republic cruiser enters the orbit of Coruscant. The _Indago _receives clearance codes and begins landing.

---CORUSCANT: Landing Platform---

Chancellor Organa arrives with other senators to greet Darsk. He steps out of the cruiser and walks to the Chancellor.

"It's great to see you again, Senator. We were just waiting for you. It's all settled." Leia Organa speaks calmly, waiting for the old Senator to assimilate the information.

"Great. When will the vote be made, then?"

Mon Mothma, former Chancellor, approached the senator.

"We have discussed this, Darsk. We should be able to recruit all Senate members in two weeks. Is that fine with you?"

"Of course it is. I'll inform this to the Jedi Academy on Yavin. I'm sure Master Skywalker will want to hear the vote has finally a date."

Senator Drask abandons the landing platform and follows Leia into the shuttle. The shuttle then departs to the Senate Chambers.

---KORRIBAN: Rocky Waste---

A speeder bike stops in the middle of the rocky environment. The canyons are wide and it is time for sunset. A black cloaked figure steps out of the bike and walks into a cave.

"Did you jam their communications?" A deep voice came from inside the cave.

"I did as you told me. They will be helpless when I come." The cloaked figure smiled, and then faded into the darkness.

---YAVIN: Jedi Academy Halls---

"And so, the Force is an energy that binds us together, penetrating our souls and connecting everything. You must be able to feel the Force between us right now."

Master Skywalker finishes giving his class and walks towards the gateway. A hologram message appears. The shape of Senator Drask begins to talk.

"Greetings, Master Skywalker. I inform you that the vote will take place two weeks from now. I assure you that…"

Luke Skywalker didn't have enough time to answer before the transmission was suddenly interrupted. He called the technician and asked him about the failure.

"Master Skywalker, I'm having strange lectures from the scan, it seems our communications have been jammed."

"Well, you know what that means don't you? Prepare the planet's outer defenses. I feel a disturbance in the Force. I think my father is trying to tell me something."

The technician heard the mention of Luke's father and trembled.

"You mean Dar…Darth Vader? Is he here?"

"No, I feel he wants to warn me about something. Or someone."

---YAVIN: Exterior of the Jedi Academy---

A solar sailer lands on the Yavin jungle. From the ship a cloaked figure emerges and walks towards the Academy. All doors are opened and nine Jedi ignite their lightsabers.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" One Jedi screams.

The mysterious cloaked figure walks towards him and whispers.

"I look for the son of Skywalker. The son of the One."

"It is me. What you want?" Luke made his way through the nine Jedi and was face to face with the faceless foe. He asked the question once again.

"What you want? Reveal yourself!"

The cloaked one took away his hood, showing it was a female. Then she took away her cloak, revealing two identical, curved lightsaber hilts.

"You are the son of Skywalker. Yes, I feel his power inside you. I have come to finish what I started decades ago."

"You knew my father? What are you talking about?"

"I fought with Skywalker during the Clone Wars. Now I am the last of those who are extinguished."

"Those who are extinguished? What you..." Luke suddenly understood who the mysterious warrior was talking about. "Jedi Knights, leave us alone."

"Master Skywalker, it would be wiser if we…"

"No. This is between her and me. Do as I say."

---CORUSCANT: Senate Chambers---

"What you mean you can't contact with Luke?" Leia was loosing her patience after half an hour of wait.

"Communications have been jammed. There's nothing I can do about it, Your Excellency."

Leia was worried about Luke, about the vote, about everything. She could _feel _that something was wrong. She could even understand Luke's feelings.

"Prepare a ship, Captain. We must get to Yavin IV as soon as possible."

---YAVIN: Jedi Academy Hangar---

Luke ignited his lightsaber and prepared for the strike. The mysterious warrior leaped and attacked him with both red lightsabers. An extremely fast, intense duel erupted between the Jedi Master and the Sith Warrior.

"You are as strong as Skywalker. It is on your veins."

"Why you seek revenge? After all this years it has no sense."

"You don't understand. Only I do."

"No, I don't believe you." Luke was trying to get more information from her. The Sith threw one lightsaber at him and Luke deflected it. Then he kicked it away.

"I don't believe what you say. You are not working solo. There's someone behind you."

"No! I don't need anyone to push me! I work alone!" The Sith attacked Luke with a flurry of swings, then she started to walk backwards to the main entrance. Luke followed her and tried to cut her legs with a low swing, which she deflected with ease. The Sith Warrior was full with hatred now that Luke had injured her pride. Luke worked with this as his advantage and tried to find a mistake in the Sith's technique. With a spin and a low swing he made the warrior jump, then stabbed her in the back and cut off her right hand. The Sith ran backwards towards the exit and Luke restarted his attacks. This time he knocked off her lightsaber.

"You are beaten."

"Never! This is just the beginning. You have tasted only a bit of our true power. The Scourge of the Jedi is stronger that you think." Then she ran towards the jungle and disappeared.

Luke returned to the Halls and had a brief speak with his students about the recent events.

---YAVIN: Luke's Quarters---

Luke was meditating on the duel with the mysterious fighter when he felt a voice in his head.

"Luke...Luke…"

"Ben? Is that you?" Luke looked behind and saw two ghostly spirits, one was Obi-Wan Kenobi and the other was Anakin Skywalker.

"Luke, your father and I have something to tell you. He tried to warn you about this encounter."

"Son, the Sith Warrior you just fought is a strong one. This was only a test, for I know she was more hidden power."

Luke was confused and walked towards the two spirits.

"Who was she? She said she knew you and it was obvious you fought her."

"Her name is Asajj Ventress. She is the last of the Sith now, and I fear she's not working alone."

"Luke, we fought Ventress during the Clone Wars. Anakin defeated her, but somehow she is back and seeking revenge after you. You must get to the end of this plot if you want to discover the true enemy behind the shroud."

"I believe you will succeed, son. I know you will." Then the two spirits faded away.

---OUTER SPACE: Republic Cruiser---

"Captain, how long before we arrive to Yavin IV?" Leia was afraid.

"We are just a couple of parsecs away from the Yavin system. It won't take too long before we get there."

---YAVIN: Luke's Quarters---

"I want you to scan in the archives for a phrase."

"Yes, Master Skywalker. What tense do you want me to look for?"

"Scourge of the Jedi. Try to see if it is associated with the Clone Wars."

"I've found two entries for that. Shall I read them to you?"

"Yes, please."

"The _Clone Wars_ had decimated the galaxy. The _Jedi _had to combat the Separatists, which were a terrible enemy. They were the _scourge of the_ galaxy…"

"Stop. That's not it. Read the other entry."

"He was a terror, a terrifying foe for the Republic. As the leader of the Separatist Army, this military leader fought in almost all of the battles of the _Clone Wars_. He was the _Scourge of the Jedi_, the dreaded enemy of the keepers of the peace, and he….

"Great, that's the one. What is the title of the entry? Who is our real enemy?"

"I don't think that's possible, Master Skywalker. Here it says he was killed by Master Obi-Wan Ken…"

"Just tell me the name!"

"General Grievous"

---TO BE CONTINUED---


End file.
